


Sick

by Mikasa361



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: Levi's mother gets sick... She reflects on her life as she gets worse.Oh hey, I have a server for writing and stuff. Check it out right here! Come for writing tips- or bring some of your own! Either way, come visit that little snake with the top hat!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! This one kind of made me sad when I wrote it. My fanfictions are my pride and joy sometimes, I swear. So yeah, this one tied into my previous fanfic, only it's much closer to the canon than the other one. It's also much shorter, 3 pages. So feel free to give critique. Please~
> 
> Kenny, Levi, and Kuchel Ackerman belong to Hajime Isayama. 
> 
> ***Szeretlek = I love you
> 
> And.... Yeah, I'm sorry if the Hungarian's wrong.
> 
> Fun Fact™: My friend read this and she was crushed.

        A thudding noise resonated throughout the tiny house. A small, malnourished child ran to the source of it. On the kitchen floor was his mother, who was immediately scrambling to her feet.  
        "A-Anya? A-are you okay, mama...?" His silver eyes were wide with worry. Kuchel Ackerman looked at her son, feeling the worry radiating off him.  
        "Yes, my little sparrow. It's okay. I'll be fine."  
        "Mama, you're pale!" Kuchel looked at herself.  
        "Hm. So I am. Levi, it's going to be okay. I'm probably getting a little sick. That's all." She ruffled his shaggy black hair. "But thank you, baby. I'm glad you're concerned." She gave him a motherly embrace. "Now let's get some food in your tummy! I got more food this week."

        Turns out, she was very ill. Vomiting, weakness..... It was only a week and it was getting much worse. But she still tried to remain strong for Levi. As long as possible. The poor child was turning six in two days. She wanted to last for him. Right now, she can still walk. Opening the front door to go get more food, she felt a tug at her skirt.  
        "M-mama, don't go!!! You're sick still! It'll get worse!" He hugged her leg. "Mama, please don't go." Kuchel sighed and rubbed his head.  
        "Little sparrow, I need to get things for us to eat. You're too little to go off and buy things."  
        "But mama, I can't be alone here either!"  
        "I know, baby. I know. Come with me."  
        "But you're sick!"  
        "Levi....." She knew he was only five. And he was scared for her. At least someone was. She took him by the hand. "It'll be real quick." Levi obediently followed.

        It's been about a month. The last week was the roughest. She thought she was getting better. All of a sudden, she needed to stay in bed. Levi tried to gather food and water. But it didn't help. Kuchel dropped weight at a fast rate. She looked up at the ceiling, contemplating her life thus far.  
        At the age of 5: Her family was  whole. Kenny was still well-behaved. Her father was strict, but loving. And her mother Mariska.... She was always the nurturing one, always cleaning up Kuchel's scrapes and cuts when she would get hurt. Nothing was wrong. All was right with the world.  
        Age 8: She was always playing around. But she could no longer see the sunshine. Her mom would say how the Ackerman family was cursed. But Kuchel continued to have a good time, even in the Underground City. Kenny started to act a little strange. But so far, nothing else unusual.  
        Age 11: Dad was getting very tired of Kenny's shit. He was always asking about death. Kuchel didn't know why he acted this way. At 23, he had to have known better. Right? They had an argument. Kenny ran away. She never saw him again.  
        Age 14: They found out about a serial killer by the name of Kenny the Ripper. His description confirmed it for my father; the killer was my brother. And this, he kicked her out of the house. Mariska left earlier that day, but she didn't come back in time to take her away from that house. She contemplated the military. But who would take in a serial killer's sister? Where else could she go? At such a young age, she had no choice but to work at a brothel. Her first time was awful; not what she ever would have wanted. But it brought in food. Treatment was terrible. She was given the name Olympia. _Olympia._ What an awful name. Such awful memories.  
        After all, none of her customers treated her like a person. Olympia was a name she associated with being treated like an object. Olympia was an object. Kuchel was a human being. But what should she have expected? Working at a brothel, that's what she basically was. A sex object. A thing of desire. She was nothing else to the owner and the customers.  
        Age 16: Kuchel encountered a very handsome young man. Her first day back at work, and she met Eitan Baratz. Eitan was newly married, but he was undergoing abuse. But he was such a sweetie. He even insisted on paying, even when Kuchel said he didn't have to. Those were the best two weeks of her life. She wished she could have been with him for longer. But alas, Eitan's wife stole him back, and beat the shit out of him. She was depressed. And she was also..... Pregnant.  
        Next thing she knew, she had a baby boy. His name was (as most people reading this would guess) Levi. She cried tears of joy when she saw her newborn for the first time. His mama's face, his daddy's coloring. Levi was adorable.  
        This went full-circle to here. She was a mother to a six-year-old son. At the young age of 21. She would have been turning 22 fairly soon. But she knew she would last no longer. It's funny how things work out. With her, just as things got better, they would get worse. Life was great, but then she moved underground. That was fine, but her brother left. She recovered, but then he was a serial killer. Kuchel was sent to the street. She got a job, but it was awful. Kuchel met the man of her dreams. His brute of a wife took him away. She had a son whom she loved.... But she wouldn't live to see him grow to be a man.  
        The door creaked open, and squeaked shut. Kuchel still looked at the ceiling. Time was running out. Suddenly, she heard a crashing noise. Kuchel's fading green eyes rolled to the side, where she saw a little bony form. She had not realized how thin Levi was. Her poor, poor baby. He probably wouldn't last much longer than her. With as much strength as she could muster, she called.  
        "Levi....?" Levi nibbled a piece of bread, giving her the rest. "N... No, baby..... You..... Have...... The rest." Levi rapidly shook his head.  
        "Mama, you gotta eat! I'll be fine! You need to get better." It broke her heart to know how broken he was going to be. Levi was so young. He was so small. His innocent little heart would shatter. Kuchel took his tiny little hand into her own.  
        "Baby.... Levi..... Listen.... To me. I.... I'm not going to.... Last much longer." Tears began to fill in Levi's eyes.  
        "No Anya! You'll make it! ....You have to!" She could feel his pulse. His heart was beating quickly. "Mama you have to!"  
        "Little sparrow..... Just.... Ngh.... Just listen. I.... I need you to know.... That you need to survive...... It's me or you....... Sweetheart...... Live for Mommy, okay?" She tried to squeeze his hand. "It's going to be okay. I promise. Mama's still here." She placed her other hand to his head. "In your memory." Then it moved to the left side of his chest. "And your heart." Levi continued to sniffle and whimper.  
        "Mama no! K-keep fighting! Stay strong!"  
        "That's.... What I need you to do. S-stay strong. For you and for me. Szeretlek, my son."  
        "Mama-"  
        "Please stay strong...... My baby boy... I.... My......... My little sparrow......... Make me.... Proud..... I..... I love you......."  
        "Mama!!!! Mama-"  
        "Do.... What you can to get out..... Out of..... Out of here...... Please baby....." She lost the strength to speak.  
        "Mama, no...! Please!!!!" He was really crying at this point. But it was too late. As she felt her heart give its last few beats, her eyes fluttered closed. "MAMA!!!!!"

6-1-15  
   


End file.
